


Planning A Camping Trip

by VickeyStar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Planning a camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Chloe, Trixie, and Dan always go on a family camping trip this time of the year. Chloe and Trixie want Lucifer and Gabi to be a part of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would be a funny episode. It was mentioned by Trixie, in a prev episode, and I truly hope it actually happens!   
> All feedback and requests for any fandoms I've already done are welcome.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Gabi looked up as Chloe entered the penthouse.   
"Hey, Detective. Lucifer isn't here right now." She said, and Chloe seemed to relax.   
"Good, because I need your advice." She sat down next to the teen, who quirked an eyebrow at the woman.   
"So every year it's family tradition for Trixie, Dan and I to go camping in one of my mom's old cabins, in the woods." Chloe started, looking uncertainty at Gabi.   
"Trixie and I were wondering if maybe..." She looked more than a little hesitant. "Maybe you and Lucifer would like to come with us? It's just for a week."   
Gabi looked at her for a moment, then laughed.   
"I would go just to see the look on Luci's face the entire time!" She exclaimed, gasping for breath.   
Chloe looked at the girl, highly amused, and spoke.   
"Have you and Lucifer pack your things and be ready by tomorrow morning, nine sharp."   
The girl nodded, still laughing.   
Later, when Lucifer heard the news, Maze managed to snap a picture and send it to both Gabi and Chloe.   
Totally worth it.   
edn


End file.
